


Life's a Journey

by Mai_Blade



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: F/M, Lame Pokemon Names, Minor Character Death, Pokemon Journey, Reader has glasses, Warnings May Change, vague ideas on where this story will go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_Blade/pseuds/Mai_Blade
Summary: Or so the old adage goes.Despite most kids going on a Pokemon journey, you choose to stay home and study geology. When your far-traveling best friend sends you a Pokemon that won't obey, you have to go and get a Gym Badge or two to make it listen to you.You told your mother it was just a short journey, a mission to get a badge before returning home.Life was cruel and laughed, "No."[Hiatus]





	1. The Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> So, fair warning, I only have vague ideas on where this story will go and the story line will be spread over two years or so.
> 
> There will be angst and bad decisions made (though none that require the Underage tag).
> 
> The story will update once a month on the 20th of each month.
> 
> Help me out with tags and also keep an eye on them as they are subject to change.
> 
> Reminder, I'm giving you glasses and (lame) names to your Pokemon.
> 
> Uh... that's it for now, I guess. See you in a month!

In the modern world it was commonplace for children to leave home at the age of ten to go on Pokémon journeys. It wasn’t mandatory and because it wasn’t mandatory you chose a different path. Your little sister, May, on the other hand, could hardly wait to begin hers.

“I don’t understand why you don’t want to go out on a Pokémon journey, sis,” May said as you both bounced in the back of the moving van. “Like, I’m soooo excited to get my starter so I can go and see new places!”

You rolled your eyes behind your glasses. “May, what you want isn’t a Pokémon journey. What you want is to travel. Me, I want to study geology. I want to go to university and get a degree or two in the subject so I can study and research even more. I got a Chikorita when I was ten, and I still have Sir Leaf, but—“

May giggled, “You only got Chikorita because you wanted a type-advantage when Brooke chose Totodile.”

You grinned wryly. “Well, yes, but I haven’t actually trained Sir Leaf to battle. Brooke is a seasoned Trainer by now. She could probably be an Ace Trainer if she wasn’t so determined to be a Water-type Gym Leader someday.”

“She’s in Kalos, isn’t she?” asked May.

You nodded. “Yes, she is. She wanted me to send her a trade when I get the chance. She doesn’t care what I send, though, so I have to wonder just what it is she wants to give me.”

“There should be a Pokémon Center up the road from Littleroot, right?” May smiled at you. “When I get my starter, you should come with me!” She cut off your protest. “At least that far, sis! I’m not asking you to start a journey, just to come with me a little ways so you can make your trade and see me off on my journey.”

You relented and mussed her hair, “Fine. But then I’m turning right around so I can get back to my textbooks.”

“You have way too many,” May pouted, gesturing to the cramped moving van.

You laughed lightly, “Dad made me get rid of a lot, May. And it’s not like you have to move them around, anyway.”

“Small mercies,” she giggled. She squirmed in excitement. “I turned ten, so Professor Birch will be giving me a starter soon. I can’t wait! There’s a whole wide world out there to explore!”

“Be careful out there, May,” you murmured. She didn’t hear you. A hundred terrible thoughts ran through your mind, ranging from wild Pokémon attacks to sickness. 

“Be careful…”

May opened her BuzzNav and lost herself in the news. You stared into the darkness of the moving van and thought back to when you were ten.

There had been a time when you wanted to go out on a Pokémon journey. You and Brooke had made plans and had wanted to travel together. However, when the time came, you realized that if you went with her you would have to leave behind all your textbooks. There was no way you could bring them, no reason you should. It had dawned on you then, as you stood there on the cusp of leaving, that if you left you wouldn’t have much time or means to study. Any field research you would want to do would slow down the journey and make Brooke pester you to speed up, not to mention that without proper equipment or a place with equipment to return to, you wouldn’t get very far with anything. You had to choose between adventure with your best friend and the learning you loved so much.

There had been a mighty contest in your mind, and in the end your love of reading and learning won over wanting adventure.

Brooke was devastated and delayed her own departure by three weeks in an attempt to get you to come. She argued and pleaded and cried. You came close to giving in more than once but never completely did. Finally, Brooke accepted that you weren’t going with her. Looking back, she had amazing maturity to accept your decision to destroy all your joint plans and leave with a smile and promise to keep in touch, which she kept. She was your best friend, and it would have been amazing to travel with her. But more than adventure and traveling, you wanted to read and learn and prepare for the day when you were older and you would go out to do field research.

Brooke called you a nerd, but she did it with fondness.

Your mother was surprised by your final decision but welcomed you to stay home nonetheless. May, who had been five at the time, was glad you didn’t leave, even if she did grow perplexed as she grew older. Your father… well, his reaction was not exactly what you thought it would be. You thought for sure that he wanted his children to be Trainers, and that you wanted to be a scholar would be disappointing to him. When you told him that you weren’t going on a journey he had seemed… conflicted, for a moment. 

***

_Two expressions passed over Dad’s face in quick succession—relief and worry—before settling on a carefully neutral expression. "(Name)… are you sure you don’t want to go on a journey with Brooke? I know you two planned to go together.”_

_You glanced away. “I thought I wanted to go on a journey with Brooke, but thinking about it, like,_ really _thinking about it… I want to study geology, Dad.” You looked back at him, smiling. “Geology is_ fascinating _and I have barely begun to understand it. I want to know more and more and then even more!” Your smile fell. “I… won’t be able to if I’m off on a journey. I’d be too busy traveling and training to study much. I might not be able to get into a good university if I don’t pay enough attention to studying.”_

_You firmed your resolve and met his eyes. “Dad, I want to be a geologist.”_

_He stared at you for a long moment before a slight smile crossed his features. “All right, if that’s what you truly want, then I support you, (Name).” He chuckled and ruffled your hair. “I’ll have to start saving up for your post-secondary education, then.”_

_You beamed, “Thanks, Dad!”_

***

You heard Mom scolding him later for his choice of words, but you tried to not let it bother you too much. Dad was…weirdly focused.

You had made a mental notation to never marry someone who reminded you of Dad and it was something you reminded yourself every time he came home and then left, even after making plans with Mom. She was nearly a saint in your eyes, what with all she put up with from Dad. At least he thanked her for taking care of the house while he was away. That was a trait of Dad’s you wouldn’t mind in your husband, an exception you would consider when the time came.

“What are you thinking about?” May asked suddenly.

“What kind of man I might marry someday,” you replied truthfully.

She giggled. “I bet he’ll be a nerd like you.”

You rolled your eyes and playfully knocked your elbow against her. “At least he’ll be smart, May.” You giggled. “Besides, he might be a muscle-bound jock for all we know.”

May giggled right along with you. She went off on about how she pitied any guy either of you ever brought home because, well, Dad. Eventually, though, you both trailed off and retreated into your own thoughts.

You must have dozed off because the next thing you knew May was shaking you awake. Your eyes protested the light shining into the previously dark moving van and you groaned. May laughed and hauled you to your feet. You pulled off your glasses and used a special cloth to wipe away any smudges that might have appeared while you were sleeping.

“We’re here!”

You both exited the moving van, careful not to disturb the Machokes who were hauling things into the house. Entering the new house, you saw that Mom was directing the Pokémon movers. You and May pitched in, directing your individual boxes upstairs to your own rooms. It was the first time you would have your own room since May was born so both of you were happy to have your own space at last. Soon all the furniture was where Mom wanted it, and the clearly labeled boxes were placed in correct areas of the house. You and May pitched in to help Mom unpack and set the house up. It was late afternoon when you were finally done, and Mom suggested you go out and meet the neighbors.

May, much more energetic and outgoing, took the lead and headed out with you trailing behind her. The nearest neighbor was next door, so that’s where you headed. The woman inside introduced herself as Mrs. Birch and informed you two that her husband and son were out. May, undaunted, immediately went looking for Professor Birch.

Some yelling and a fleeing Pokémon later, May was in possession of a Treecko as she had been quicker to jump to Professor Birch’s rescue. You raised your eyebrow at her choice. She smiled, “I’ve seen you and Sir Leaf interact a lot since you got him. When I was smaller I decided that I wanted a Grass-type starter too, like my big sister!”

The way she smiled up at you made you embarrassed so to hide it you ruffled her hair.

“You two must be Norman’s girls,” Professor Birch noted. He smiled, “Well then, if you have Sir Leaf then that makes you (Name), and the other one May. I’m glad to finally meet you girls. Norman has told me all about you two. You’ll have to meet my son, Brendan, before he leaves.”

May’s eyes brightened. “Oh, is he going on a Pokémon journey too?”

“Sort of,” Professor Birch replied as he collected his things and you all headed back to Littleroot. “He’s going to travel the region to help me with my research.”

“Oh, speaking of research, Professor,” you said, “Would it be possible for me to trade my Johto PokéDex for a Hoenn one?”

“Certainly,” he said. He brightened, “Oh, I know! Since Brendan and May are the only two turning ten and getting their starters from me this year, I have an extra starter and PokéDex. Would you like to take them, (Name)?”

May turned to you excitedly, “Take them!”

You frowned, uncertain. “Would that really be fine, Professor? I’m not ten anymore, nor am I planning on going on a Pokémon journey.”

He waved his hand, “It’s fine, it’s fine.” He smiled. “I still have Torchic and Mudkip. Brendan will have to choose first, as he is the other ten year old getting their starter from me, but you can have the one which remains.”

May bounced, “We both get Hoenn starters! This is so cool!”

Professor Birch gestured to his lab. “Do you want to come inside and see the lab?”

At that point you had had all the neighborly interaction you could stand so you declined. May, on the hand, enthusiastically agreed. Waving goodbye, you returned home to unpack your things and arrange your new bedroom to your liking. It was smaller than your last one, but it was all yours so it was glorious. You let Sir Leaf out from his Poké Ball and the Chikorita explored his new surroundings. Unfortunately, you had only just begun to unpack your books when May came dashing into your room to shout excitedly.

“ _Tomorrow!_ ”

You startled, nearly dropping an armful of heavy textbooks on your feet. “W-what?”

“Chiko,” Sir Leaf murmured, a little disgruntled by your sister’s sudden, loud appearance.

She hopped in place, bouncing excitedly. “I want to start my Pokémon journey tomorrow! I wanted to start today, but,” she rolled her eyes, “Mom said I had to wait until at least tomorrow. She wants us to have dinner one more time and for me to spend a night in our new house.” She grinned sheepishly, “She may also have mentioned that you wouldn’t appreciate being dragged out to walk through the woods in the middle of the night, because that’s what we would be doing if we left right now.”

“Thank goodness Mom is sensible,” you praised, making May giggle. You shooed her away. “Go unpack your stuff. You might as well leave behind some of your personality in your new room, otherwise Mom will arrange it however she likes.”

May nodded and left, still glowing with excitement. Your face fell.

You would miss her.

“Chi, chiko,” Sir Leaf chirped softly, coming up to rub his head against your leg. 

You knelt, setting aside your books so you could cuddle the Pokémon who climbed into your lap. “It’s going to be so much quieter with May gone. Oh, Sir Leaf, I wish she could be nine forever.” _Just like I’ve kept you unevolved._

Sir Leaf nuzzled against you, offering his comfort.

“HEY!”

Both you and Sir Leaf jumped.

“Sorry,” May giggled from the doorway. “I forgot to tell you: Brendan chose his starter so you can go pick up yours, plus trade in your Johto PokéDex for a Hoenn one.”

“Oh,” you replied.

May rolled her eyes. “You could sound a little more excited about it.” She grinned, holding out a hand to you. “Come on, let’s go get your new starter! You might need it for tomorrow’s trip.”

“CHIKO!” Sir Leaf leapt from your lap and turned to bark up at you. “Chi, Chiko!”

You raised your hands in a placating manner, “Sir Leaf, no one is going to replace you. Not now, not ever.” You smiled at him, “Who else has been with me these past five years?”

May raised her hand. You ignored her, though not maliciously.

Sir Leaf lowered his leaf from the height he had raised it. He considered your words. He sat down and stuck his snout in the air. “Chiko.”

You took that to mean he grudgingly accepted this new starter, though you were highly aware he might turn into a bully if it looked like you loved the new Pokémon more than him. Which was silly, as Sir Leaf has stuck with you through some truly horrendous mood swings that your parents and May only had the barest inklings of.

You held out your arms, “Sir Leaf?”

He leapt into your arms and you laughed.

***

Later that evening, before dinner, you retreated to your room to introduce your new starter to Sir Leaf.

“Okay, be nice,” you suggested.

Sir Leaf looked at you haughtily. For a Pokémon you knew to be such a sweetheart most of the time, Sir Leaf could be a real jerk when he wanted to. You hoped for the best and released your new Pokémon onto your now clean bedroom floor.

The light materialized into a small blue Pokémon with a fin on its head and orange protrusions on the sides of its mouth. You held up your PokéDex. _‘Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokémon. The fin on Mudkip’s head acts as highly sensitive radar. Using this fin to sense movements of water and air, this Pokémon can determine what is taking place around it without using its eyes.’_

“Well now,” you said softly, kneeling down slowly near it. You held out your hand. “It looks as though the two of us are going to be friends. When I get a new Pokémon I give it a name.” You tried not to think of the other three you kept stored away in a PC (Sir Feather, a Pidgey; Sir Sentry, a Sentret, and Lady Shock, a Mareep).

The Mudkip came up to your and climbed up onto your palm, prompting you to bring up your other hand to make sure it didn’t fall. You lifted it to your face and you both stared at each other.

“Mud, Mudkip!” It smiled at you.

Your heart softened and made room for this small, blue creature. “Sir Waters,” you greeted warmly, making the Mudkip respond happily to its new name.

Sir Leaf rolled his eyes.

***

Morning came far too quickly for your liking. Mom made a delicious breakfast and May accused her of trying to bribe her with food into staying. Mom laughed and denied any such thing. The Pokémon ate on the floor from bowls, your Sir Leaf and Sir Waters joined by May’s new Treecko. You couldn’t help feeling just a little guilty at the sight of the Treecko. It was ugly, and would probably only get uglier as it got stronger. You sort of wished May had chosen Mudkip or the Torchic instead of choosing a Grass-type like you. Seriously, you wouldn’t have been offended if she had chosen something else. Still, it was her choice so you would respect that.

“Thank you for the food, Mom,” May smiled. She jumped up from her chair and recalled her Treecko. Soon she was grabbing your hand and hauling you out the door as you hastily recalled your Pokémon to their Poké Balls.

Mom followed you to the door and called out to your backs, “Be safe!”

You wanted to look back at her, knowing she would be watching you leave, but you would be returning. It was May who should have looked back, but didn’t.

Soon after leaving Littleroot, May was happily skipping along the road, chattering about the Professor’s son, Brendan, whom she had met yesterday. She said he had taught her how to use the PokéNav and how to catch Pokémon. She suddenly stopped and turned to you, shouting in her excitement, “I’m going to show you how to use the PokéNav!”

You let her do that much, but you drew the line at having her teach you how to catch Pokémon. “May, I know how to catch Pokémon. I’ve known since I was ten.”

“Who taught you?”

“Brooke,” you answered, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Ah,” May replied, as though she should have known and realized that. She clapped her hands, “So, are you going to use it?”

“Some other time, maybe,” you said. You pushed your glasses further up your nose. “If we keep up a quick pace then we can make it to Oldale Town and I can make it back home before nightfall.”

“Hey, will Brooke be ready to make the trade?” May asked, somewhat concerned.

“I texted her last night,” you replied. “Brooke said she’d wait at the nearest Pokémon Center for my text to tell her I’m ready to make the trade. I’ll have to pull out one of my PC-stored Pokémon to make the trade.”

“Why not trade her Mudkip?” May blinked at your horrified expression, “What? Brooke loves water Pokémon, right?”

You sighed, “Yes. However, I have quickly grown attached to Sir Waters—“you glared at her half-heartedly as she muffled a giggle”—and I do not wish to send him away.”

“Okay,” she said. “So, what are you going to send her in trade?”

You frowned thoughtfully. “Well, I don’t know what she’s going to be sending me, and she said she doesn’t care what I send in return…I’ll probably send her Sir Sentry, my Sentret.” You smirked. “She’d probably be horrified if I sent her Lady Shock, my Electric-type Mareep.”

May laughed, “Probably.”

You listened to May as she enthused about her Pokémon adventure, knowing she was mostly excited about traveling and seeing new places. Maybe she wouldn’t end up being a serious Trainer, but a Coordinator or something else. As long as she was happy with what she ended up doing, you would support it. She might not understand your fascination with geology, but she didn’t mock you for it either.

The excited way she thought about the world…she reminded you of Brooke. Brooke, with whom you could have gone on an adventure like this, but chose something else instead. There was the occasional wistful pang of regret, but you were satisfied with the choice you had made. 

There was something peaceful about reading and learning and filing that information away for later use. Sometimes Dad took you with him when he went out to train his Pokémon in the wild. He would train his Pokémon while you explored the rocks and soil around you, utterly fascinated as you attempted to classify said soil and rocks by memory and texture. Maybe the people closest to you didn’t really understand your choice, but they loved you just the same.

The walk to Oldale Town was uneventful. May spotted various Pokémon and pointed them out while you listened to her debate with herself what kind of Pokémon she wanted on her team. You stressed that she make a team using a variety of types. Brooke told you of more than one defeat where someone exploited her use of Water-type Pokémon (although she maintained that she would become a Water-type Gym Leader regardless of this gaping weakness). May told you that she planned to, but she was having a hard time limiting her choices.

Oldale Town slowly came into view. May pointed out the familiar red roof, “Oh! The Pokémon Center!”

She grabbed your hand and the two of you hurried over to it. The two of you stepped through the automated doors and into the air-conditioned facility. May let go of your hand to run up to Nurse Joy. “Excuse me!”

Nurse Joy smiled at May as you joined her. “Yes?”

May gestured over her shoulder to you, “My sister wants to make a long-distance trade, but she’s never done it before. Can you help her?”

Nurse Joy smiled, turning her attention to you, “Certainly. It’s not busy right now, so I can even show you personally.”

You got out Sir Sentry from the free-to-use PC and returned to Nurse Joy. She led you over to a machine and May followed. You sent a text to Brooke and soon she was ready on her end. Nurse Joy led you through the steps while May watched excitedly. Soon Sir Sentry was on his way, and after a long moment a Premier Ball appeared in the machine. Nurse Joy took it and handed it over to you with a smile.

“And now the trade is complete.”

May stared at it with wide eyes. “What is it?”

“I don’t know, and I am apprehensive about releasing something that might be large inside an enclosed environment,” you admitted. 

“Why don’t you let me put it through the restoration machine?” Nurse Joy suggested.

“That’s a good idea,” you said. “Can you do that with my other Pokémon as well?”

“Certainly,” she said. “I’ll just take them for a moment.”

You handed over Sirs Leaf and Waters and returned to the counter while Nurse Joy placed them in the more commonly used restoration machine that was free to use for Trainers. As your Pokémon were being processed you and May watched them appear on the screen behind Nurse Joy. You saw Sirs Leaf and Waters and a new Pokémon that was small, white, had a yellow crown and was clinging to a red flower.

“What is that?” asked May.

“I…don’t know,” you admitted. “It’s cute, though.”

“It is!” May agreed.

Nurse Joy returned your Pokémon and smiled. “That Pokémon was from the Kalos region. One of my cousins from there told me about this one. It’s a Fairy-Type Pokémon known as Flabébé.”

You thanked Nurse Joy and took a seat at a free table. May joined you and peered over your shoulder at your PokéNav to read your texts. You thanked Brooke for the new Pokémon and asked if she gave it a name. Brooke sent a reply and told you that she named it Lady Flower, ‘b/c you totes would’.

“She’s got that right,” May commented, making you jab at her side, which she deftly dodged to go get drinks.

After the two of you were rehydrated you left the Pokémon Center. 

“Brendan said he’d be nearby,” May said. “I’m going to go look for him.” She smiled at you and gave you a hug. “See ya, sis.”

You hugged her back fiercely, “Come home safely, May.”

You watched as she ran off, looking for her adventure and excitement. You watched her until you couldn’t see her anymore.

Only then did you turn for home.

_Why in hell do we let kids run off at the age of **ten?**_

***

Three weeks later you were decidedly distressed as Lady Flower continued to hide in the garden, disobeying your commands to return her Premier Ball. Sir Leaf tried to wrangle Lady Flower into line but you couldn’t bear the distressed sounds she made while Sir Leaf tried to coerce her into obeying. So, Sirs Leaf and Waters watched as you tried to coax Lady Flower out from the garden before giving up and leaving out some food for her and your bedroom window open so she could come in when she wanted to.

“Is that Flabébé still not listening to you?” asked Mom sympathetically as you came back inside.

You sighed and took a lemonade from the fridge. “No, Mom, she isn’t.” You leaned against the fridge as she continued cooking dinner. “I guess her disobedience stems from the fact that a strong Trainer captured her and now she’s stuck with me.”

“Well,” Mom started slowly, “Maybe it would obey you if…you got a Gym Badge or two?” She raised a hand at your incensed look, “Now, I know you don’t want to go out on a Pokémon journey. I’m only suggesting it because Pokémon respect Trainers with badges, so maybe your rambunctious Flabébé would too?”

You pondered her words, biting your bottom lip. You hadn’t told Brooke about Lady Flower’s disobedience because she was meant to be a gift. Gifts aren’t supposed to cause trouble. What if Brooke came for a visit and found that Lady Flower hadn’t been obeying you in all that time? Would she feel guilty? Maybe angry at you? You didn’t want to have to awkwardly explain things to Brooke if she ever came to see you (and she always did, at least once a year).

“Okay,” you said, startling Mom. You opened the lemonade and drank from it. After swallowing, you confirmed, “I’ll go get a Gym badge or two. But then I’m coming back home.”

Mom gave you a one-armed hug. “I’m sure you will, sweetheart.” She returned to her cooking and smiled. “Your father—“

“Don’t tell Dad,” you begged, suddenly cutting her off, something you rarely did. You nervously pushed your glasses up your nose. “Dad might get his hopes up that I’m going to become a Trainer or something. Please, Mom, unless he asks, don’t tell him what I’m doing. I’m just going to get a badge or two so Lady Flower will listen to me, but then I’m coming home to continue my studies.”

Mom sighed, “Very well, dear. But you know as well as I do, that when Norman comes home, if you’re not here, he’s going to ask where you are and why you’re not home.”

You grimaced, “I know. However, maybe luck will be with me and this will be one of those long stretches where he doesn’t come home. Maybe I’ll have enough time to get to a gym or two and return home before he does.”

“I’d like to say you’re wrong, but that sounds all too plausible,” Mom sighed as she turned off the stove. She hitched a smile back on her face though. “Well, let’s have one last dinner together before you go off on your interim adventure.”

“It’s more like a mission,” you mused as you helped her set the table.

“Well, I pray for your success,” she replied.

***

Before going to bed you looked at which Gyms were closest. Dad’s was, being in nearby Petalburg, but…no. Just…no.

After Dad’s gym was Roxanne’s in Rustboro, and Brawly’s in Dewford Town, which would require you to travel there by boat.

You decided to challenge Roxanne in Rustboro and leave it at that. You’d get her Gym Badge, but that would have to be it. You didn’t want to go to Dewford or all the way to Mauville.

So the next morning, after a hearty breakfast, you set off. Lady Flower had been returned to her Premier Ball while she slept, a sneaky thing to do, but necessary in order to avoid getting Sir Leaf to bully her into obeying. Sirs Leaf and Waters returned to their Poké Balls without fuss and you were off.

A large backpack contained all that you thought you might need and, in all honesty, a bunch of things you probably wouldn’t. In truth you probably would have been fine with a fanny-pack like May, considering that today’s technology allowed one to fill small spaces with ridiculous amounts of things (May actually fit a sleeping bag into her fanny pack; that’s how outrageous technology was). Still, you were a paranoid person and packed much more than you would probably need.

A fact your mother fretted over at the door during your departure. “Are you sure you need all that? You’re taking much more than May and you’ll be back home soon anyway.”

“May is a free and sometimes reckless spirit,” you responded. You hitched up your backpack. “I would rather have these things and not need them—“

“Then need them and not have them,” Mom finished with you. She sighed, “All right. I’m just a little worried you’ll get fatigued before you go too far.”

“I’ll be fine,” you reassured her. You smiled and turned, waving farewell. “See you soon, Mom.”

She waved, “Be safe!”

As you traveled to Oldale Town you wondered why Mom would tell you to be safe and not tell May the same thing. A blush covered your face as you realized that despite May being the youngest, you were probably considered the baby because you stayed home while May embraced her ‘adulthood’. You shook your head.

“I am quite capable, thank you very much,” you told yourself.

Hours later beyond Oldale Town that’s what you had to keep telling yourself when you found yourself treed by a herd of Poochyena. You were steeling yourself to face them when Sir Leaf popped out of his Poké Ball in a flash of light.

“Chiko!”

He had heard the barking and gotten worried when you hadn’t summoned him. He glared down at the Poochyena while you clung to a branch.

“Sir Leaf,” you said. “No. At least one of them knows Fire Fang. You’re a Grass-type, it would be inadvisable to—Sir Leaf!”

Your Chikorita leapt down and unleashed Razor Leaf, sending two of the herd into retreat while knocking back the other three. The Poochyena were surprised but the remaining three were undaunted. Flames grew in one’s mouth and you yelled, “Don’t get bit!”

Sir Leaf deftly leapt to the side, avoiding the critical Fire Fang. He was knocked off balance by a Tackle from another Poochyena while the third used Howl. Sir Leaf landed on his feet and glared fiercely at the attacked Poochyena. He swirled his head and from his leaf you noticed the purple glitter of Poison Powder. Two of the Poochyena leapt back and fled instinctively from the poison, but the one who used Fire Fang stood his ground. For his bravery, he was struck by the Poison Powder and immediately whined, shaking his head. Sir Leaf took the opportunity to Tackle it, knocking it backwards.

Seeing the black and grey Pokémon go down you ordered Sir Leaf back. The poor thing trembled from the poison and you knew you couldn’t leave it out here by itself. You threw an empty Poké Ball at it, earning a scandalized look from Sir Leaf. The Poké Ball shook three times before it stilled. By that time you had returned to the ground and you picked it up.

“Well, Sir Brutus, it is nice to meet you.”

Sir Leaf resisted the mighty urge to roll his eyes and did not protest as you returned him to his Poké Ball. When you loudly thanked him, though, his Poké Ball gave an acknowledging shake.

As you continued on your way you decided to never tell Mom, Dad or May how you met Sir Brutus. You’d tell Brooke, but only so could have a laugh. 

Which she did, sending you a ‘LOL’. If it wasn’t so expensive to call she might have, just to laugh in your face. You wouldn’t have minded, because you would have done the same thing. Distance or no, you were best friends, and by some best friends law you were obligated to inform each other of such events.

You just hoped you wouldn’t have too many of those on your journey to Rustboro.

 

**Life is a journey that must be traveled no matter how bad the roads and accommodations.**

**~Oliver Goldsmith**


	2. Your Protectors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Totally forgot to upload this yesterday. orz

The past two days out in the wild away from the comforts of home made you realize just how right you were to choose NOT to go on a Pokemon journey. Sleeping on the ground wasn’t much fun and you were mighty glad that you would be going home after getting Roxanne’s badge. Sir Leaf appeared to agree with your sentiments as he huffed and curled up close to you at night. Of the four Pokemon you had with you, you were gladdest to have Sir Leaf as he was your oldest and most trusted companion and was more than capable of defending you, as demonstrated when he rebuffed the horde of Poochyena days earlier. With him nearby you could actually sleep, despite being unnerved by your new surroundings and the many strange and unidentified noises.

You kept Lady Flower and Sir Brutus in their respective Poke Balls as you didn’t want to have to chase Lady Flower through the woods, and you didn’t have the medical means to care for Sir Brutus. The latter was the reason you decided to risk going to Petalburg City. You had to get him to a Pokemon Center for healing. You hadn’t wanted to risk running into Dad but the health of your companions must come before your potential discomfort. Besides, Petalburg was a city and you probably wouldn’t even see Dad’s gym anyway, much less Dad himself. 

After two days in the woods, you were greatly relieved to see signs of civilization again and just stood there for a moment gazing at the city. It wasn’t a huge city, but it looked big enough to be bothersome to travel on foot. On the bright side there were a lot of trees present from what you could see so it didn’t look too… _barren_. You didn’t like cities very much because they were crowded, noisy and sometimes unbearably filthy. The worst thing about cities, though, in your opinion, was that they looked like wastelands in the making. If something happened to society and cities were abandoned, that’s what they would be: wastelands. Then again, that might just be you being unreasonably pessimistic and paranoid.

“Well, no time like the present,” you told yourself, hitching up your backpack and bolding striding forward.

Three hours later you were in a backroom in the Pokemon Center, reveling in your newfound cleanliness while you waited for Nurse Joy to finish treating your Pokemon and for your laundry to finish drying. Flopping down onto a bunkbed, you flipped through your PokeNav to see a new text message from May.

‘Got my first badge!!’

You sent her congratulations and asked her which one, while placing your bets on Rustboro’s gym.

‘Stone Badge. Rustboro. Fr Roxanne.’

You asked her if it was difficult.

‘Kind of? Used Treecko.’

Her Treecko must have gotten stronger in the past few weeks. You hoped she was minding your advice and building a team of different types of Pokemon. You silently fretted over your little sister, wondering if she was keeping warm and well-fed on her travels.

May send you another message. ‘Shoulda trained more. Will train more b4 next one.’

You sent her a reply. ‘Good luck. Be safe.’

‘Yes mom.’

You smiled fondly and switched to BuzzNav. There was a news report about the rescue of a Devon employee in Petalburg Woods yesterday. Devon reported that the item for which they had been targeted had been kept safe by a young Trainer. The mysterious assailant in red had made a getaway and was last seen being chased by figures in blue. The public was urged to avoid contact with suspicious people in red or blue outfits. You thought that was unhelpfully vague as you didn’t want to offend a normal person who just happened to be wearing a red or blue outfit. For heaven’s sake, sweet, little May wore red and she wasn’t a criminal or thug. Shaking your head, you closed your PokeNav but decided to keep the information in mind, just in case. 

Back home Mom was watching the news and worrying over her first-born because you would have to pass through the Petalburg Woods.

Once your laundry finished, you folded it and packed it away in your backpack. When you had been making your way to the Pokemon Center you had asked for directions from several people. You were annoyed that some of them felt the need to comment on your backpack, saying you were too small to be a Hiker so you _‘must be’_ a Backpacker. Why on earth would you be a Backpacker? Just because you have a large backpack did not automatically mean you were that type of Trainer. 

…Right?

Shaking your head, you finished packing your laundry and decided to move on from Petalburg. The longer you stayed the higher the chance was that you might run into Dad. You didn’t want to explain to him what you were doing since he disapproved of half-measures and disliked Trainers who couldn’t control their Pokemon. You sighed as you hitched up your backpack. Well, you’d grab some extra food and medicine from the PokeMart before leaving Petalburg. You got directions from a map on a wall in the main room and left the busy Pokemon Center.

After getting the necessary items and packing them away in your backpack, you left Petalburg. As you left on foot, you debated buying a bus ticket but eventually discarded the idea as you would need to train Sirs Leaf and Waters in order to defeat Roxanne. You could train them on the way and the longer you took the more training you could get in. Although you didn’t want to take too long as you still hoped you could get home before Dad did.

At least the weather was nice, you noted, glancing up at the blue sky and drifting clouds for a moment. You hitched up your backpack and strode along the road towards Petalburg Woods.

***

Being lost in the woods was sure to be an experience.

Of course, you weren’t really lost. You were just… taking the scenic route. Yes. The scenic route. There was absolutely no need to panic. None whatsoever.

Besides, who could say that you were lost? You were just… taking… the long way. That you had somehow managed to lose the main road through the woods did not mean that you were automatically lost. It just meant that you were taking… a different way. That’s all.

You were so totally not lost.

“Chiko.”

“AAAAHHHH!!!”

“CHIKO?!”

You screamed and cried into the bark of a tree, holding onto it for dear life. You didn’t mean to lose sight of the road! There was a bus and you didn’t want to be seen and then you just wanted to walk through the trees pretending to be on an actual adventure with Sir Leaf and you kept walking around trees and hours passed and now you don’t know where the road is! You were going to run out of food and your Pokemon were going to get hurt and there was no Pokemon Center nearby and you were going to _die_ out in these woods!

“Chi… chiko...”

The paws of Sir Leaf on your lower leg and his soothing sounds and scent slowly made your sobs subside. You slid down to the ground and let Sir Leaf crawl into your arms. You gave a watery laugh.

“My imagination ran away with me again. Sorry ‘bout that.”

Sir Leaf made an understanding coo and nuzzled against your torso. You sat there just breathing and holding onto one of your best friends, reassuring yourself that everything would be just fine. You would eventually get out of these woods and you had plenty of food in the meanwhile. Perhaps you would run into someone, perhaps not, but either way you had your Pokemon and everything was going to be okay.

Everything was going to be okay.

“Chi?”

You opened your eyes and looked down at your small companion. His red eyes stared back at you, full of concern. Not for the first time you felt guilty for making him so worried.

“I’m better now,” you smiled, tear tracks dried on your face. You rubbed his head and he leaned into your palm. “Come on, let’s get going.”

Sir Leaf reluctantly jumped down from your lap so you could stand up. Once standing you took a deep breath and wiped away at your face before exhaling and grabbing the straps of your backpack. “Okay! These woods do not stretch out forever! Let’s find our way!”

“Chiko!”

***

Sir Leaf worries about his human.

She was small when they first met, and now she is taller, but she was still much the same, hardly changed. For so long she stayed near the nest and let her mother feed and protect her, and now she is on this journey she did not want. He knows she wants to be back at the nest near her mother, but for some reason she has wandered off to here, and she is sad and scared.

His leaf wilts at the still-scared scent coming from her.

His human was not meant to travel alone without another human to guide her. She needs someone stronger to follow, to protect her, even if it is just imagined dangers.

His human is weak. 

He knows that. He accepts that. He loves her just the same as he always has since that long ago day when she used her own body to protect him from an enraged wild Scyther before her sire could rescue them.

But he worries about her so much, especially now.

It has been a long time since she screamed like that and he does not like it.

He resents the newcomer because this is her fault. If she had just listened to his human, to his precious (Name), then she would not be out here so far from her nest and her mother where she was safe and mostly happy.

He is not sure what he will be capable of if his human suffers any harm.

***

“Ooh, berries!”

“Chiko!”

Both you and Sir Leaf eagerly rush up to the wild Oran bush and eat the nearest Oran berry. You both smile at each other and Sir Leaf continues eating the berries in his reach. Taking off your backpack, you dig through it until you find one of your empty containers to fill with the sweet Oran berries. Time passes and a wild Taillow swooped by to grab a berry.

“Okay, we shouldn’t take them all,” you decided, closing the lid of the container. You looked down for Sir Leaf and found him yawning. “Back in the Pokeball for you, Sir Leaf.”

“Chi!”

You frowned as Sir Leaf dodged the red beam of light. It wasn’t like Sir Leaf to dis… okay, yeah, it sort of was like him to disobey, but usually for a good reason. Tilting your head, you asked, “What?”

He made a bunch of sounds and for all that you loved and knew him, you still didn’t speak Pokemon. He seemed to realize this and sighed. After a moment of thinking, he pulled two leaves from the nearby Oran bush and placed them side by side.

“Chiko.”

You stared.

Sir Leaf took one leaf and tossed it away. “Chiko!” He shook his head and grabbed another leaf, placing it beside the remaining one. “ _Chi._ ”

…Yeah, you got nothing.

You held up his Pokeball. “Please?”

He shook his head. “Chi!”

Slowly, you lowered it and returned it to its holding place. Well, if he didn’t want to go back in then you didn’t really want to force him. “Will you be okay to keep going?”

He nodded, “Chiko!”

You sighed and scratched the side of your face. He always was a wilful one.

***

Evening had fallen to find you already settled down in a small camp with a fire going as your Pokemon ate. Sirs Waters and Brutus were enthusiastically eating while Sir Leaf glared at Lady Flower. You yourself had finished boiling your supper in the small pot you had brought with you and now you were eating while watching your four companions.

You sighed and hoped that getting a badge would convince Lady Flower to obey you. She was a gift from Brooke and you wanted to get along with the small Fairy.

Speaking of getting along… your eyes drifted over to Sir Leaf. Five years with no badge to show for it and he still didn’t show the levels of disobedience that Lady Flower did. He used to share her troublesome traits early in your partnership and you had come close back then to giving him up before things had suddenly changed.

( _“Sir Leaf!!”_ )

One wild Pokemon attack later and he was your constant companion, always within reach and always willing to listen to you pour out your feelings and thoughts, whether he truly understood them or not.

Your hand drifted towards your right shoulder before you caught yourself and lowered your hand. You quickly resumed eating to avoid worrying Sir Leaf again. Today had not been one of your brightest moments. Letting your panic run you over like that was ill-advised and somewhat unexpected. It had been at least two years or more since you last snapped like that. Hopefully it would be two years or more before it happened again.

After the eating was done you cleaned the dishes, dried them and packed them away for tomorrow’s use. While you set out your sleeping bag, your Pokemon chased each other around the small campsite you had made, happy to be out of their Pokeballs with no danger in sight.

Lady Flower on the other hand, hovered near the edge of the firelight, staring mistrustfully at you and the others. Sir Leaf paused now and then in his play to cast glances at both you and Lady Flower, making sure you were still safe and she was still in the area, respectively. Sirs Waters and Brutus didn’t have Sir Leaf’s level of attachment to you yet, and they didn’t care what Lady Flower did, so they continued happily chasing each other around and mock fighting.

You turned on your PokeNav and found that while you could still catch the news you couldn’t get a signal for sending or receiving text messages. Sighing, you closed the PokeNav down and got ready for bed. 

“Time to go to sleep, everyone.”

Sirs Leaf’s head immediately whipped to Lady Flower, causing Sirs Waters and Brutus to look as well. The small Pokemon flinched and hovered back a few inches. You lifted her Premier Ball in preparation to recall her.

“Chiko.”

“Ruff.”

Sir Waters tilted his head at the other two while Lady Flower seemed to wilt. When you recalled her, she returned without a fuss. You stared at the white and red ball in your hand before slowly turning to stare at the two Pokemon now feigning innocence and looking anywhere but you.

“Did… did you two just… _bully_ Lady Flower into obeying?”

Both continued refusing to meet your eyes. Sir Leaf was attempting to freaking _whistle_ innocently. Your stare slowly intensified into a mild glare. “You two…”

“Ruff!” Sir Brutus gave all the impression of crumbling under pressure and whimpered, crawling forward to you in shame. He continued barking and whining softly while Sir Leaf looked betrayed and yelled at him.

“Chi?! Chiko!”

Sir Brutus soon made it close to you and looked up at you with pleading eyes, his body language throwing Sir Leaf under the metaphorical bus. You glared at him sternly for all of four seconds before relenting with a sigh. 

“You two… don’t be too mean to her, okay?” You petted his dark fur and smiled slightly. “She’s on our team, too, after all.”

Sir Leaf sighed and dragged himself over to you for his lecture. His red eyes met yours and you repeated, “Okay?”

He stared back at you defiantly, standing his ground. “Chiko.”

His human would always come before anyone else. Her safety would always circumvent any order he received. Anyone or anything that endangered her was a long way from having his respect.

You both stared at each other until Sir Waters interjected himself.

“MUD!”

You both flinched back from the blue Pokemon who jumped between you. Sir Waters waggled his body, looking between you and Sir Leaf. “Mud, mudkip!”

Sir Leaf scowled before rolling his eyes and gently pushing the other Pokemon away. _He_ slept nearest to you and no one else. “Chi.”

Seeing that the conversation was at an end, you took off your glasses and put them in their case before settling down, silently welcoming the warmth of your Pokemon as they settled around you. The fire had burned down to embers in its pit and the forest was alive with the sounds of its nocturnal wildlife. You looked up at the sky and wished you could see the stars.

Sir Leaf watched as your eyes drifted closed and he made sure you were asleep before he spoke softly.

“Chiko, chi, chi.”

Sirs Waters and Brutus each opened and eye and quietly replied.

“Mudkip.”

“Ruff.”

They closed their eyes and Sir Leaf listened to the forest, taking first watch.

_Guardians are necessary for children and abnormal adults, because they cannot make responsible choices for themselves._

_~Tom G. Palmer_


	3. First Sighting

You woke up to find Sir Waters already awake and slowly turning his head back and forth as though he was waiting for something. Groggily, you squinted your eyes before reaching out for your glasses’ case and taking them out. Sitting up, you put on your glasses and the world came back into focus.

“Mud!”

Sir Waters waggled happily and nuzzled against you. Smiling down at him, you gave him a pat as Sir Brutus and Sir Leaf woke up. As you yawned and stretched, Sir Brutus took off into the woods and, for some reason, circled the camp. You heard him bark at something but he soon reappeared looking none the worse for wear so it was probably nothing.

Closing your eyes for a moment and wishing you were home in bed, you missed the look Sir Leaf exchanged with Sir Brutus and also the nod the furry Pokémon gave back. You missed a lot of things, really. Then again, you weren’t aware of that, so as far as you were concerned, everything was all right in the world.

Except for the fact that you were camping outside, but that was unavoidable, like eating or going to the loo. In the woods.

Some grumbling later, you returned to your campsite and fed yourself and your Pokémon before cleaning up and packing everything away. Returning your Pokémon back to their Pokeballs, you sighed as Sir Leaf once again refused to return and you bowed to the inevitable. Leaving camp with your faithful companion by your side, you set off with cautious optimism.

“We’ll be fine,” you told Sir Leaf as you took another detour around a Wurmple ( _remembering horror stories of bug Pokémon and lost Trainers and you don’t want to be that kind of statistic_ ). “I have you, and Sir Brutus has Fire Fang. I have food and Pokémon medicine and I studied this region’s berries before leaving home. We’ll be _fine_.”

You don’t want to hurt Brooke’s feelings by sending Lady Flower back, so turning for home isn’t an option.

…Not that you know where home is from here.

Half-sighing, half-groaning, you pause to rest your forehead against a tree.

All right, dad always said the worst thing you can do is panic…

***

Sir Leaf trod alongside his human as they made their way through the forest. They have been unmolested so far and his human takes detours around wild Pokémon when she can. She doesn’t smell like fear right now, so he’s grateful for that.

Holding back a sigh, he clambered over a fallen tree as he human waited for him. Jumping onto the forest floor, she smiled at him before walking again. They are lost, but she is trying to stay calm. They just have to be careful and they will eventually reach the end of the forest and can find their way from there. She has food in her backpack and remembers her sire’s training from those few times he took her into the woods when she was younger. She can be so capable sometimes.

More often, though, she is weak.

She has never wandered far from her mother or sire for very long, and her mother worries about her until she comes back. Sir Leaf knows this because his human’s mother always smells like worry when he and his human leave the nest and does not start smelling like normal until his human was safely back. He is also certain that his human does not know that her mother peeks into her room at night to make sure she is safe.

And there are times when his human cries or curls into a ball and does not move. Sometimes she will stare at nothing. Sometimes she will not respond to any of his calls. During these times she is locked away in her part of the nest. He tries to bring her back or comfort her and most times it will work, at least a little. 

Sometimes though… sometimes she doesn’t react to anything for hours. Her mother and sire don’t really know about all of it because they are used to her being alone with him and her books. Sometimes, when he is home and she leaves her part of the nest, her sire will stare at her and Sir Leaf can smell his concern, but her sire is often away. Her mother is usually near, but his human lies about the times her mother catches her being sad and her mother believes his human when she says it is not something to worry about and that she will be fine.

It is something to worry about because it keeps happening. There used to be short times between each happening, and now the times between are longer, and they keep happening. His human is… weak. She is weak but he still loves her, and that is why he worries. That is why worry-scents come from both her mother and sire and sometimes her little sibling, but his human is so much better at hiding it and pretending she is not as weak as she is.

So he’s very _annoyed_ with the newcomer, the one with the yellow flower. It’s because she won’t listen that his human is putting herself in danger by leaving the nest. What will he do if she lies down and doesn’t move? He’s been lucky against the wild Pokémon so far, but the fact remains that he is not a battle-oriented fighter. He’s barely a fighter at all, having spent most of his life inside or near his human’s nest. Her sire trains him sometimes, but it’s not enough.

Every second his human is away from her nest is a second that she’s in danger.

On her first night alone he’s had to warn off wild Pokémon, some who were curious but some who might have hurt her if he hadn’t been protecting her. The other two are helping him with that, so at least he’s not alone. But still, Sir Leaf wants his human back at the nest where she is safe. The outside is dangerous for the weak.

All he can do is do his best and hope that it is enough.

***

Unaware that this journey was slowly stressing out your long-time companion, you spent the next couple of days trying to not become a Ghost-Grass type or a Ghost-type. You wanted to go back to your mom and your books, thank you very much! So, with that determination pushing you forward, you kept your dad’s lessons in mind.

You very firmly did not think of May who was no doubt also out in the wilderness like yourself, although with some luck she was sticking to more populated roads or was even in a town or city at this very moment, safe from—!

One battle with a wild Dustox later, you knelt down to shower attention on Sir Brutus. The Poochyena barked happily as you pet his head and fur, congratulating it on a job well-done. Sir Lear watched you warily, but sighed quietly in relief when you showed no interest in adding the attacker to your Pokémon.

“Chiko,” he said happily after you returned Sir Brutus to his Pokeball and continued on your way.

Later that afternoon you paused as you caught a whiff of something in the air. Sir Leaf came to a stop and looked up at you in curiosity as you suddenly grinned down at him.

“I smell saltwater!”

Your Grass-type Pokémon returned your declaration with a deadpan stare, but it was an expression you were familiar with so you didn’t let it bother you. Laughing, you pointed forward and cheered, “Let’s find that ocean!”

Sir Leaf called in surprised but soon dashed ahead of you, apparently caught up in your excitement. You laughed and chased after him.

***

Why his human was so happy to find the big water was beyond him. He had _hated_ the boat ride to their new nest and she hadn’t been pleased with it either. On the other paw, the big water meant an end to the forest, so maybe that was the real reason she was happy.

Still! He had to run ahead and make sure any surprise attack hit him instead of her. Plus, she seemed to have forgotten about being wary of sudden drop-offs that her sire warned her about in the past, so if he didn’t fall over first then maybe he could Tackle her from plunging over a cliff.

“I see it!”

He glanced over his shoulder at his human and was relieved as she slowed down to a walk, sweaty but happy. He slowed down as well and walked beside her as she headed towards the big water. A breeze wafted over him and now he could smell the salty water as well. His human must have smelled it first because she was so much taller than him.

“I wonder if Brooke is in the water right now,” she mused, sounding a little sad.

Sir Water didn’t know his human’s friend very well. He had battled her Pokémon, a Totodile, but that was back when they were both weak and new to their trainers. He hadn’t liked his human then, so he hadn’t listened and they lost that battle. He didn’t listen to her for a long time. Not until she got hurt for him.

And that’s why he doesn’t like the newcomer, because she reminds him of himself back then, and he’s afraid it will take his human getting hurt before the newcomer will obey.

He doesn’t _want_ his human getting hurt. He’s seen her hurt and he hates it, hates feeling helpless while she’s in pain.

Shaking his head, Sir Leaf came back to the present moment. The salty smell was stronger now, and he could hear the calls of Wingulls. Just a bit further…

***

When you saw the beach through the trees, you were so glad that you had slowed your approach. There were two guys down there and you wouldn’t have wanted to get their attention which you would have if you had kept running and laughing. Hiding behind a tree, you whispered at Sir Leaf to be quiet.

You watched from the forest as the pair in the dark bandannas and similar-themed outfits on the beach below cheered at their Pokémon in the water. Taking out your Pokedex, you learned that the Pokémon they were cheering for were Carvanha. _‘Carvanha's strongly developed jaws and its sharply pointed fangs pack the destructive power to rip out boat hulls. Many boats have been attacked and sunk by this Pokémon.’_ The Pokedex entry made you doubly glad that you hadn’t just barreled out of the forest, because something that could destroy boat hulls could easily shred your frail, fleshy self.

“Are these guys pirates or something?”

Sir Leaf couldn’t reply in human speech, but he did mutter quietly in response to your question.

Suddenly one of the men pulled out something from one of his pockets. It looked like a radio. After a moment he returned it to his pocket and talked to his partner, though you couldn’t hear what was being said. The two pirate-themed men called back their Pokémon and ran off down the beach and were rather quickly out of sight.

You stood there, still hiding behind a tree and slowly paled as you realized you had just pulled a Peeping-Tom. Covering your eyes with one hand, you were just so glad that the only witness to this was Sir Leaf, who, thankfully, had not and would probably never manage to speak a human language.

“I’m so glad you can’t tell anyone of all the dumb things I sometimes do,” you muttered.

To Sir Leaf’s own eternal regret. Honestly, the times he could save her from herself if he could just communicate with her mother…

***

Rather than expose yourself to the hot sun and probably hot sand, you continued walking through the woods while keeping the ocean on your left. If you just followed it then you’d find civilization eventually. If worst came to worst, you could try flagging down a boat or something.

Humming happily now that you weren’t just blindly wandering through the forest and no longer walking in a circle as you had vaguely feared, you were feeling optimistic. With Sir Leaf by your side surely things would be okay.

“Chi!”

You stopped and looked back at Sir Leaf. Occasionally he would break away to take another look at the beach so he must have spotted something this time. Pushing through the brush, you looked down the beach and saw a shack and a boat in the distance. You brightened for a moment before remembering that the two pirates had come in this direction earlier. Was that their hideout…?

You shrank behind a tree and glared at it in suspicion. You’d have to approach it carefully.

Taking care not to make too much noise and also making sure you were out of sight of the shack, you crept up on the small building and eventually laid on your stomach to stake the place out. Sir Leaf wiggled up on his tummy as well, blending in better with the surroundings than you did because of his coloring.

“…What am I doing?” You asked yourself, lowering your head onto your hands but keeping an eye on the shack. “I’m spying on someone’s… house. And earlier I was spying on a couple of guys.” You looked mournfully over at your other best friend. “Tell me the truth, Sir Leaf: am I a Peeping-Tom?”

Sir Leaf stared at you for a long moment before tactfully breaking eye contact without a word.

Well, you doubted he knew what a Peeping-Tom was anyway, so what did he know?

_crash_

You both jumped as the door to the shack burst open and the two pirates ran out, one with a sack over his shoulder. An old man ran out after them, leaving the door wide open as they all disappeared in the direction of the forest over that way.

You and Sir Leaf remained motionless even after they completely disappeared from view.

“Okay, pirates, criminals,” you confirmed to yourself, nodding. “Avoid pirates, good idea.”

“Chiko,” Sir Leaf echoed, also nodding solemnly.

You stayed there for another moment before remembering that you hadn’t found water in a while and drinking from Sir Waters was just too weird if it wasn’t an emergency. If there was water in the shack, you were willing to pay for it! Like, you still had six-hundred PokeDollars in your budget for bottled or canned drinks. Surely you could leave the money for a bottle of water if you found one.

“This is probably a bad idea,” you started, pushing yourself up. You brushed off your front. “But I’m going over there to see if there’s any water in that place.”

“CHI!”

That was a distinctly displeased sound, but you wanted water! The stuff you treat from the rivers just isn’t the same.

“Let’s go!”

Your Pokémon grumbled as you headed off, but he followed obediently just the same.

***

The shabby nest was home to a human and a Pokémon. Sir Leaf could tell just from the smell of the place. Of course, he could also smell the lingering scent of two other human males and it put him on edge as he kept an ear out for their return. He hoped his human would finish what she wanted and they could leave before they got caught.

“No bottled water, but at least there’s a tap,” she said, filling up her canteen.

She finished up and left papers on a table with a note. She paused on the way out, her eye caught on something. She went over to a wall and stared at a picture of an old human and a Wingull.

“Despicable,” his human muttered darkly, her hands clenching at her sides. “Those pirates must have kidnapped this Wingull. That sack one of them had was moving and that old man didn’t give up the chase…”

Sir Leaf rubbed up against her leg as her voice went from angry to sad. She looked down at him with watery eyes and suddenly knelt, gathering him in her arms.

“If someone took you, I’d look for you,” she promised, sounding choked up.

Sir Leaf nuzzled against her. If someone took him then he’d make his way home.

( _her cry of pain and the smell of blood, all for a disobedient partner_ )

She was his human and they were partners.

Always.

* * *

_Close friends are truly life's treasures. Sometimes they know us better than we know ourselves. With gentle honesty, they are there to guide and support us, to share our laughter and our tears. Their presence reminds us that we are never really alone._

_~Vincent van Gogh  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I actually updated when I said I would.
> 
> Let's see if I can keep it up. :)


End file.
